Falling in Deeper
by purplefeather21
Summary: One moment. That's what could change the way Eve Torres saw the Legend Killer. That is, if he actually had the guts to tell her what he felt. TedxEvexRandy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I have a couple wrestling one-shots I've been meaning to type, just never ended up doing them. Why, you may ask? I got sucked into the wonderful world of Glee. I finished it about 4 weeks ago, just never felt like posting it until now.**

**Honestly, I have absolutely no idea why I did this certain triangle pairing for the drabble, I just thought it clicked. Review, please.**

**Disclaimer: VKM owns anything and everything of the WWE. **

* * *

Smackdown had always been Eve's home. She had made her debut there. All the people she considered family were there. Still, the Latina accepted her move to RAW. She did miss the blue brand, but the other brand did have an upside: her boyfriend and current Legacy member, Ted DiBiase.

Many thought they were an odd pair, and they probably were. Eve didn't mind, who she was with was her business. Not anyone else's. After all, people already thought she was sweet and caring while he was just arrogant and rude.

"Hey Eve." Melina greeted her fellow RAW Diva.

"Melina." the brunette smiled. "I know the move was supposed to be about a new start, but its nice to see a friendly face."

"Other than your not so friendly boyfriend?" the A-List Diva teased.

"Ted's nice." Eve said quietly.

"Only when it's convenient for him." the Paparazzi Princess said coolly.

Eve sighed. "You're not the first person to voice your opinion on him, Mel."

Her friend shrugged. "He's your boyfriend, I get it. Where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know, I was actually on my way to see." the Diva Search winner answered.

Melina smiled. "I won't keep you, then." she said and walked away.

Turning around, Eve knocked on Legacy's door, but her boyfriend wasn't the one who answered. Instead, she found herself face with a pissed off legend killer.

For many, this would be an immediate warning sign to walk away. Eve on the other hand, was on _sort-of_ okay terms with the Legend Killer. Before being drafted to RAW she had seem him around, and occasionally talked to him.

"Randy, hi." she greeted as she looked at Legacy's leader. "Is Ted still here?"

Randy's scowl soon left and became replaced by a smirk. "Trouble with the boyfriend?"

Eve repeated the question. "It's a simple yes or no."

The Viper chuckled. "He left a half hour ago. Didn't he tell you?"

"Well, I'm here asking you, aren't I?" the Diva shot back.

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

She sighed. "Why do you feel the need to know, Randy?"

"I'm a curious person." he said quietly.

Eve frowned. "Not about Ted and I."

Randy just looked at her and shook his head. "Ted's not here, okay? I'll see you around." With that, the viper slammed the door closed.

_An hour later…_

Eve was now in her car and driving to a hotel, and couldn't shake off the weird feeling she'd had about her earlier encounter with the Legend Killer. It had been…weird to say the least. Smiling as she saw a vacant hotel, the Diva went inside and paid for a room.

Now having somewhere to sleep, Eve felt a lot better. The RAW taping had left her exhausted, but she was bound for sleep. Not yet, anyways because her phone decided to torture her by ringing at the particular moment she started to fall asleep.

Quickly grabbing her phone and flipping it open, she answered. "What?"

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Aren't we nice."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the number. Randy was the type of person to call at the worst moment. "What do you want, Randy?"

He sighed. "You wanted to know why I'm so…curious about your obviously not functioning relationship with Ted-"

"I…we-"

"I'm not judging, Eve." he finished, then cleared his throat. "I have issues with your relationship because quite honestly, I think you can do much better."


	2. Nothing to Me

**A/N: Thanks to some encouragement and newfound inspiration, I have decided to extend this into a full-on story. Unless things change, Melina will continue to come out as if she were still with the WWE. Sorry if the writing's rusty.**

**Disclaimer: VKM owns anything and everything of the WWE. **

* * *

"_You can do much better."_

That phrase had been haunting Eve for hours. It was all she could think about. For hours, she'd tossed and turned, trying to get those five words out of her mind. Who was the hell was _he_ to tell her something like that?

Randy Orton was the most screwed up person she knew. Yet, there he was giving her his five-cents on her relationship. Which, to be honest, was not as bad as people made it out to be. She and Ted had problems, but they weren't perfect. She never claimed they were. They were a perfectly normal couple, who happened to have some struggles now and then

Sighing, Eve turned to face the hotel's alarm clock. _6:46. _Oh well, she might as well get up. She had to meet up with Melina for breakfast, anyway. Yawning, she stretched and lazily made her way into the bathroom

…

Melina Perez was nothing, if not perceptive. She saw things most people either ignored or didn't pay attention to. She was a master at seeing between the lines. And her best friend? She looked like complete and utter shit.

"Problems with the boyfriend?" The A-List Diva asked quietly before taking a sip of her coffee.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Why does it always have to be about him?"

"Problems with the girlfriend, then?" Melina teased, managing to get a shadow of a smile from her best friend.

"No," she said, while peeking at the hotel's buffet table. " I just couldn't sleep."

Melina raised a brow. "Do tell. Don't tell me Junior kept you up all night?"

"Mel, stop! Someone's going to hear you!" her friend whispered angrily.

Her fellow Latina giggled. "_Please. _Like the whole brand doesn't know about RAW's bad boy with the resident good girl."

Eve tried hard not to smile. "I just…" she sighed and tried again. "I didn't even see Ted yesterday. It's just…Randy said something that I didn't…"

The two-time Divas Champion cocked her head to the side. "Talking to Orton, huh? Been a while since I'd heard rumblings about that. Thought he'd be holed up somewhere like the rest of his reptile family."

Eve frowned. "Mel, come on. I'm trying to have a serious conversation. I didn't know insulting Randy was part of the package."

The brunette shrugged. "I was just making a joke. People do say worse things about him, you know. I was just trying to get you to smile. You seemed tense and I thought you could use a laugh or two."

"…which I do appreciate, but I just…Look, I'm just gonna come out and say it. He said I could do better than Ted."

Melina nodded fiercely. "You can. That isn't really news. Well, maybe the fact he even knows about you two is surprising. I would've thought he was only interested in one thing: the title."

Eve friend shrugged. "I guess he's seen us around. I don't know. Word gets around."

She sighed,. "Honey, nobody knows what goes on in his head. I mean, you guys are friends or something, right? Maybe he was looking out for you. Rumor has it he's very protective of his friends. Not that he has than many, but still."

The California resident eyed her warily. "Mel…"

"What? It's true. Look, girly. Just…he's right, 'kay? That's all I'm going to say about that. Now, what do you say we go jogging? Feels like we haven't done that in years."

"We ran on Monday, Mel. Besides, if we jog we're going to end up getting sick. And I don't need another reason for people to start calling me bulimic."

Melina nodded. "Same here, babe."

* * *

Randy Orton was capable of feeling many things. Today, he felt like shit. He'd had to pick up Cody's drunk ass little after his conversation with Eve.

Groaning, he got up and quickly slipped on a shirt and some jeans. He was going to have to get breakfast on his own today. Not that he minded. Cody and Ted could make him lose his nerve sometimes. They acted like children instead of the professional wrestlers they were.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and made sure he had his key with him before leaving the room.

"…So then I told him he was out of his damn mind if he thought he even had the chance at _the _Melina Perez, he was dead wrong."

Oh, fuck him. Where Melina went, so did Eve. He turned around, hoping to avoid being seen by the pair.

"Randy, hey! Listen, I was hoping we could talk-" Eve started, but came to a stop when she saw he was quickly walking away from her and towards the elevator.

"Can't." was the only word she got out of him.

"Hey," she said as she reached out to grab his arm.

He jerked it off and turned to glare at her. "_What?"_

Her eyes widened in surprise. What could he possibly be upset about this early in the morning? "I just…"

"Spit. It. Out." he said slowly, as if she were some little girl that was bugging him.

"I…um…about what you said to me yesterday, I…"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax. It was just a joke."

She scoffed. "It didn't sound like a joke."

The Viper shrugged. "It was a joke, okay? Cody thought I wouldn't say shit to you because you're little Teddy's girlfriend. As if I give a damn what you do. He was drunk and bored and didn't have the balls to say shit to you. "

The diva sighed quietly. "Randy, I just don't think-"

The Legend Killer glared. "Look, sweet cheeks, don't blow your pretty little mind over it. The whole world doesn't revolve around you little divas. Just forget I said it, okay? It just was a game. The entire conversation was game. Don't confuse it as anything more. I don't waste my time with petty little divas like you."

With that, the former world-heavyweight champion got in the elevator leaving a stuffed and confused Eve behind.

Melina put a lot of attention to detail? And that little interaction between her best friend and Orton? It screamed sexual tension.

Quickly taking her phone out to pretend she hadn't listened to every single word of their conversation, Melina smirked. Something fishy was going on around here, and she was going to do her best to find out what it was. After all, the great Randy Orton didn't bother with just _any diva._

* * *

__**A/N: So, do we believe him? Or was he just trying to shut her out out of instinct? **

**Reviews are appreciated!  
**


End file.
